The invention is based on an electromagnetic valve, disposed in a valve block, for hydraulic brake systems of motor vehicles with an anti-lock and/or traction-control system, as defined hereinafter.
One such valve has already been proposed (German Patent Application P 40 30 963.0, published after the priority date of the present application), in which adjusting the armature stroke can be done only with difficulty, because a throttle disk with a very small throttle bore makes it difficult to use a measuring tool with a scanner pin, which to engage the valve closing member must be introduced through the through bore of the valve body coaxially with the guide tube.
French Patent Disclosure FR-A 2 552 195 discloses a valve of the type referred to at the outset in which the valve body, axially adjustable by threads, engages the guide tube which is open toward the valve block. The valve body has a stepped through bore of relatively large diameter, which discharges into a valve seat. For adjusting the armature stroke, it is possible in a simple way, prior to installation of the valve in the valve block, to pass a scanner pin of a measuring tool through the through bore of the valve body, since the bore cross section is not restricted. After the adjustment operation, the valve body is form-fittingly fixed to the guide tube by a stamping operation.